


Claiming

by the_widow_twankey



Category: MegaBot
Genre: Caught in the Act, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Red have sex in Blue's module. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming

“No, we’re not doing that here.”

“But why not?” Red asked with a pout.

“'Cause…it’s just inappropriate” Blue crossed his arms. This is what he had to deal with. He loved his boyfriend and would go through hell and high water for him but ever since he got his so called “groove” back he was incorrigible. But this-this took the cake.

“Come on. Where’s your sense of adventure?” Red circled his lover; draping himself over his shoulders and teasing his ear with his lips. “You can’t honestly tell me the idea doesn’t turn you on.” He whispered low and dirty.

Oh fuck.

To clarify; the idea that is being talked about is the prospect of Blue doing Red in his module. Red claimed that it would give him a rush to know that he’s laid claim on what’s his in his in own module. Red knew just how to push his possessive buttons; he loved marking his territory as much as his neutral attitude seemed to say otherwise.

“Think about it. Every time you go to save the world this place will remind you of what’s yours and your right to it any time, any place and anywhere.” Blue felt a hand trail down his chest while Red added a bit more breathiness to his words.

He was so unbelievably hard and so unbelievably fucked. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.

“…ah fuck it.” He turned the chair around to grab Red’s hair and pulled him down for a possessive kiss. Red made a happy noise in his throat while fumbling to unbutton his pants only to have Blue push his hands away and push them down along with those tight red spankies he insists on wearing.

Blue stood up to full height his eyes burning with lust.

“On the console.” His tone held no room for questioning. As if Red would. He scrambled to follow direction. Blue slotted himself between his legs; his pant clad legs grazing his hardness. Fingers were pressed against his lips and he opened mouth obediently; sucking as if it was his cock. Blue looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. This act was a pure power display because Blue knew he had lube and would use it but seeing Red suck his fingers out of pure compliance turned him on to no end.

Blue released his fingers wrap them around his lover’s cock causing the brunette to whine and buck his hips.

“Be still.” Blue growled grazing his collar bone with his teeth then trailing to his sensitive nipples that puckered immediately at his breath. They progressed past whines to all-out moaning; Red was not a quiet lover. It was one of the reasons why Red moved out of his apartment.

Red tried his best to still his hips even as a thumb teased his tip spreading precome and licking said thumb demurely when pressed against his lip. Tasting himself.

“Lube.” Not a question. A command.

Red swallowed thickly.

“Already done.” He replied pressing his lover’s hand against his hole and gasping when fingers slipped inside not missing a beat.

“Don’t. Do. This. Without. My. Permission.” Each word was punctuated with a graze to his sweet spot causing Red to nod frantically.

“Won’t-Ah-happen again-I-I promise.” Blue was being particularly ruthless today and if his leaking cock meant anything he had no problems with it. Soon he heard a zipper and felt hands hook under his knees and push them up and out. Blue made sure to catch his eye because no matter how rough he was he only went as far as Red allowed. He gave a small nod.

In no time he was penetrated roughly by a sizable cock and he vaguely noted that his thigh hit something but he really couldn't care less at the moment. He screamed in abandon.

“Feels good doesn’t it? D’you have any idea how good you look right now? Such a perfect little cockslut.” The sentence was followed by powerful thrust that nearly knocked him off balance.

Blue was running his mouth; he tended to do that when Red pushed him but in his opinion Red could make saints lose control. With those ‘fuck me’ eyes, perfect length bouncing against his abdomen with each thrust and his hole stretched around his cock. He was sin.

“Don’t stop!” Red cried; mouth slack and panting.

“I don’t plan to, this hole was fuckin’ made for me.” He traced the slick rim as if to illustrate this point making his lover sob. “So fuckin’ sensitive too.”

Red didn’t dare touch his cock, knowing Blue, he’d probably stop completely to punish him and that wasn’t going to happen. He felt himself being pushed completely on his back, the cold console shocking him through the thin material of his uniform for a bit but the feeling was soon overrode by his knees being pushed to his chest making a perfect angle for hitting his sweet spot. His screams were bouncing off the walls now.

“Tell me how good it feels.” Blue’s tone was low and dangerous and Red knew would stop if he didn’t answer.

“You feel so good, you’re so big, so thick, stretching never seems like eno-“ Blue cut him off with a kiss.

“You’re right, you always feel so fuckin’ tight, but you fit like a glove, Ocean Eyes. You know what I’m gonna do? Next time, I’m gonna take you in your own module so every time you walk in you’ll think of us, like this.” Without missing a thrust Blue pressed his lover’s knees together allowing him to feel every vein and ridge of his cock.

Heat was pooling in Red’s belly, he was going to cum, but hadn’t been given permission yet so he bit his lips, hoping the Blue would remember to tell him.

Blue knew that telltale silence.

“Ya wanna cum, baby?”

He nodded violently.

“You’re allowed.”

Red painted his own abdomen with a sob his hips jerking even as his lover emptied himself inside him. Blue disconnected them gently and then pulled him up to pet him but what he saw over Red’s shoulder made his eyes go wide.

Every single monitor was on meaning that everyone had seen it. None of them looked disgusted but they did seem quite uncomfortable.

He coughed. “Um were you guys there the whole time?”

“We saw enough.” Black replied.

“We, um, didn’t know you had that in you Blue.” Pink mumbled blushing furiously.

Apparently Red decided at that time to rediscover the power of speech.

“Enjoyed the show?” He asked cheekily nuzzling his lover’s neck.

Blue fumbled to turn off the monitors, succeeding after three failed attempts.

“Why did you do that?” he asked mortified.

“Actually that wasn’t planned at all. Now come on.” He tugged on his hand.

“Where the hell are we going?” The blonde asked.

“We have to make good on your promise. My module. Remember?”

He was so fucked.


End file.
